In the automotive sector, cable sets are often wrapped with adhesive tapes, wherein mainly textile adhesive tapes, in addition to the pure bundling function, have also assumed numerous additional functions, such as the protection of the cables from abrasion or the damping of rattling- or vibration noises. Here the use of both fabric adhesive tapes and various non-woven adhesive tapes is widespread.
The different requirements imposed on adhesive tapes run in part contrary to each other with respect to certain basic parameters of the adhesive tape, such as, for example, their thickness. Thus, assuming that other basic parameters, such as the substrate material, remain constant, in an adhesive tape of increasing thickness, although it might have a higher abrasion resistance, a limited flexibility and a deterioration in flagging behavior must also be expected. Thus, in practice, in order to meet the different demands, numerous technical solutions for adhesive tapes have been proposed according to which, as a rule, one, and in some cases also two or more of the required properties have been assigned particular importance, whereas other properties have become less important.
An adhesive tape of the above-mentioned type is known from DE 20 2005 013 009 U1, and includes a textile substrate made from at least one fabric layer and a fabric layer formed in particular from a velour or fleece and an adhesive layer applied to one or both sides of the substrate, wherein the fabric layer is configured as a fine-woven fabric layer having more than 25 threads/cm in the longitudinal and transverse directions. In addition to an advantageously high abrasion resistance, the known tape has, however, the disadvantageous properties that it is not machine-processable and shows a flagging on the cable set, so that its ends must be fixated each time it is used.
A double-layer adhesive tape of the above-mentioned type is also known from WO 2005/085379 A1. In this document, in particular, a highly abrasion-resistant and noise-dampening adhesive tape is described for the bandaging of cable harnesses, particularly in automobiles, which includes a substrate with a first cover layer. The first cover layer is formed of a velour, scrim, fabric, or knit, made in particular from a PET filament fabric or a polyamide fabric. The first cover layer is fixedly connected to a further layer, which is made of a porous fabric, such a textile having an open but stable three-dimensional structure, or a foam or a foamed film. This layer can have, in particular, in the sense of a desired high noise-damping, a high basis weight of up to 500 g/m2, in particular a preferred basis weight in the range of 150 to 300 g/m2. The additional layer can, on the other hand, be fixedly connected over its entire surface on its open side to an optionally present third layer designated as the second cover layer, which preferably—like the first cover layer—is composed of a velour, scrim, fabric, or knit, made in particular from a PET filament fabric or a polyamide fabric. The surface fusion of the first cover layer, possibly the second cover layer, and the additional layer, which is connected to the first cover layer or optionally also to the second cover layer, can be accomplished by using a laminating adhesive, or in a tack-free manner, by mechanical bond formation, such as meshing, overstitching, needling, or hydroentanglement. In one embodiment of the known tape, abrasion resistances according to ISO 6722 with a weight load of 10 N of over 8,000 double strikes on a 10 mm mandrel were measured. It is also disadvantageous, with this known tape, that it is not mechanically processable and has a high band thickness.
The object of the present invention is to provide an adhesive tape of the above-described type having a double-layer substrate, which, with high abrasion resistance, in particular with an abrasion resistance according to class E according to LV 312, which is preferably determined on a 5 mm mandrel, is easily processable both manually and by machine, and which has a minimal thickness. The inventive adhesive tape, which preferably has a rot-proof substrate, should also be pliant and flexible, display an improved flagging behavior compared to adhesive tapes according to the prior art, and have a high adhesive strength.